


Never Expected

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theGirlNightwing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGirlNightwing/gifts).



“Mr Jefferson, you asked to see me?”

“Ah, Hamilton,” the older man turned from the bookshelf, and smirked at the younger, “It’s a pleasure; have a seat.” he motioned to a chair across from his desk, which he then took a seat at.

Hamilton’s head was racing with thoughts. Why was Jefferson smirking at him? What had he been planning? What the fuck is his hair doing today?

“So, Mr. Hamilton,” Jefferson’s smirk widened, “I have seemed to learn some information.”

Hamilton looked at him, and cocked his head, curious, yet fearful. “And what would that be, Thomas?” he spat at him.

‘’Be professional, Hamilton.” Jefferson scoffed. 

“Look,” Hamilton stood, placing a hand on the desk firmly, “I do not have any time for your quirky games, Thomas. Just tell me whatever this information is so I can get back to work.”

“Okay, Alexander. Sit down and don’t get your panties in a twist.” He chuckled.

Chuckled?

Alexander reluctantly complied. He messed with a loose thread on his jacket.

“Now, I was with Mr. Washington,” Thomas smirked at how that got Alexander’s attention. “We were in his office, and he had your file on his desk.”

Alexander looked at him nervously, his leg shaking a bit unconsciously,“And?”

“Don’t be nervous, Alexander,” Thomas reached across the desk and grabbed his hand, “This is a good thing.”

Alexander immediately pulled his hand away, blushing like mad. “What the fuck?” he yelled, even though they really weren’t suppose to use such language in the workplace.

Thomas stared at him for a moment, then began laughing hysterically. 

He continued laughing even after a knock was heard at his office door. Alexander sighed, stood and walked to the door; greeted by James Madison.

“Is everything alright in here? I heard yelling and-” he looked past Alexander, “What’s up with Thomas?”

“We are just having our normal feud, as you know. He is laughing at how ridiculous he thinks I am. You know, the usual.” Alexander waved his hand in the air, “No need to be worried.”

“Alright…” James narrowed his eyes at him, yet left.

Alexander sighed, and turned back to Thomas; who had stopped laughing during during James and his conversation.

“I don’t think you’re ridiculous.” Thomas smiled, yet was somehow sincere.

“I told you not to waste my time, and you are clearly doing that.” He continued standing by the door, not returning to his seat. “Now tell me whatever the fuck this information is.”

Thomas chuckled a little bit, before standing and swaggering over to Alexander. He looked down at him; a little too close for comfort, “Hey.”

“I’m just gonna let myself out now.” Alexander grabbed the door handle, but his arm was yanked away; and his lips were met with Thomas’.

His eyes widened, yet he didn’t pull away.

The kiss was only five seconds, yet felt like five minutes.

Thomas pulled away, and Alexander collapsed.

“Woah, woah,” Thomas knelt next to him, collecting him in his arms. “Alexander, breathe, breathe, Alexander.”

Alexander’s was breathing now, having been holding his breath. He looked at Thomas wide eyed. “Thomas Jefferson did NOT just kiss me.” he said to no one.

“Yes, Alexander I did.” he helped him stand, and walked him over to a seat. Thomas felt a little bit relieved, that going a bit better than imagined. He imagined Alexander would slap him, walk out, and tell everyone. It still could have gone better than it did, though. He walked back around and sat at his desk.

Alexander finally came back to his senses. “What the fuck!?” he whisper-yelled, staring at Thomas.

“That information I learned…”

“Yea?”

“The paper had your address on it.”

Fury blazed in Alexander, and he jumped up. “THAT’S IT!? YOU FOUND OUT MY ADDRESS AND DECIDED TO TRY AND KILL ME!?”

“I kissed you!” Thomas was on the verge of tears, laughter welling up inside of him.

“YEA!? AND ARE YOU GONNA EXPLAIN THAT?!”

“Calm down and I might.” 

“YOU KNOW WHAT-” Alexander stopped, and attempted to calm himself. “You know what? I don’t want to know.” Alexander walked out the door before Thomas could react.

Thomas stared at the empty seat, then burst out laughing, deciding to talk to him about it later.

***

Alexander sat at his desk, sleep compelling him. It was rather late, around 11. Of course, he was never asleep at this time. He had unhealthy sleeping habits, and having not slept the past two nights, sleep sounded pretty good to him right now. Washington wouldn’t mind if he stayed in the building overnight, he had many times before, after all.

He lowered his head to his desk, and began to doze off. He was knocked awake by a literal knock on his office door. He sighed, not moving at all. He wondered who would even be at the office this late. Not caring who it was, he barely audibly said “Come in.”

The door clicked open, and someone walked in, closing the door behind them. 

“Alexander, are you alright?” the man, Thomas fucking Jefferson, was at his side, a hand on his back. 

Alexander groaned, and sat up, glaring at the older man. “Tired.”

“Ah,” Thomas responded, giving him an awkward smile.

“What do you want Thomas? As you can see I have a lot…” he yawned, “...of work to do.” he motioned to his cluttered desk.

“It looks like a lot of catching up on sleep to do, actually.”

Alexander sighed, “What do you want?”

“I want to talk about-”

“No, no, I don’t want to hear it.”

“Alexander, please stop being stubborn. Give me a chance to explain.”

“Yea, you’re gonna explain how it was all some joke, that you did it so you could tell everyone you kissed Hamilton and he totally fell for you. Even if ‘he fell for you’ meant he literally fell as in collapsed.”

“No, it isn’t like that at all, princess.” he put a finger under his chin, raising his gaze.

“Don’t call me that. Just explain yourself and leave me alone.”

“Okay, but may I sit?”

“Get comfortable, I guess.”

Thomas sat opposite of him. “Lovely office. Lovely weather outside-”

“Thomas. Stop stalling. Speak.”

Thomas snorted, “Something you can’t seem to stop doing.”

Alexander blushed a bit, yet rolled his eyes. And motioned for him to start.

“I knew I recognized that address when I saw it.” he paused, mainly for dramatic effect. 

Alexander knew this, and glared at him. “On with it.”

“I have been sending some, ‘packages’, to that address, if you catch my drift.”

Alexander cocked his head, confused. “I never re-” he stopped cold.

Thomas smirked as the realization dawned on Alexander. He pulled out his phone and showed him a chat log.

“No, no.” Alexander was horrified.

“Of all people, I’d never thought you’d stoop low enough to have a sugar daddy.” he laughed.

“I never thought you’d stoop low enough to be one.” Alexander retorted.

“Anyway, your name used on there, ‘Phocion Ham’ threw me off a bit. Why did you use that name?”

“Ham, obviously. And Phocion; well I won’t go into detail, but I have used that name as a pseudonym often.”

Thomas nodded.

“I never made the connection of Thomas being you. There are many Thomas, after all. But the return address was always anonymous.”

“Yes, with reason.”

“You haven’t sent me anything in awhile.’’

“Greedy, Mr. Phocion.” Thomas teased.

“Answer, Thomas.”

“Well, I have been quite angry that you have been denying me sex or even a meet up. I thought you either didn’t know what a sugar daddy really is or were catfishing me, but now i see that your excuses, ‘I’m working, I’m writing, etc.’ were ratherly true.”

Alexander nodded, staring at his lap;guilty.

“Alexander,” Thomas was now standing in front of him. 

“Hm?” Alexander looked up at him. 

“This will obviously stay between us. Correct?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I’d prefer ‘Yes, daddy.’”

Alexander looked at him disgusted, yet sighed and complied. “Yes, daddy.”

Thomas smirked, and offered him a hand. 

Alexander took it, and was raised to standing. “So, this stays between us, and does not affect the workspace, correct?” 

“Yes,” Thomas petted his hair, pulling it out of the sloppy bun it was in. “Just between us.”

“I guess this will be less scary than I thought.”

“Why so? What was scaring you?”

“I thought that whoever this ‘Thomas’ would be would be a rapist or something. Glad it was just a douchebag.”

Thomas usually wouldn't be as understanding being called a douche bag, but took it in the lighthearted context, and chuckled. 

Alexander chuckled too, somewhat relieved of this tension.

Well, not all of the tension.

“Now,” Thomas said, his voice taking a more serious turn, “May I ask you of something?”

“Yes, what is it,....daddy…” he shivered (in the bad way) at saying that. 

“When can I see you?”

“You mean ‘when can I sleep with you’?”

“Yes, princess, baby girl, anything you want me to call you. When can I sleep with you?”

“Now, if you’d like.”

Thomas smirked, leaning in and basically shoving his tongue in Alexander’s mouth. 

Alexander didn’t reject, and kissed him back, more soft than the other. 

Arms wrapped around neck, arms around waist, shoving, a wall, legs between legs. They were a mess; at least, Alexander was.

“Babe…” Thomas pulled away from the kiss.

“Yes, daddy?” Alexander stared up at him through his lashes, his gaze filled with lust.

“Tomorrow night.” Thomas pulled away from him completely.

Alexander watched as he walked out of his office. Once the door was shut, he slid down the wall.

‘Fuck’.


End file.
